


Cuddling Joe

by happysoulmentality



Series: Joe Things [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happysoulmentality/pseuds/happysoulmentality





	Cuddling Joe

  * As we’ve discussed before: Cuddle Master™
  * He likes being the big spoon.
  * Something about having your head tucked under his chin is very comforting
  * He is handsy - in that he will mess up your hair if left unattended. Watch him. Carefully
  * Traces lots of patterns on your skin. Sometimes they’re messages. Sometimes he’s just thinking.
  * Occasionally, he needs to be the little spoon.
  * He likes to listen to your heartbeat and feel the gentle rise of your chest. It helps him remember everything is real.
  * His preferred cuddle position is him on his back with you on his chest. He can easily see your face and reach your hands/arms
  * He likes to leave little kisses all over your face sometimes. Your laughter from this is one of his favorite things.
  * He also likes to tangle your legs together. 
  * (‘I’ve got you now’ has slipped past his lips more than once as he claimed your hands and pinned your legs with his)
  * He really just enjoys the closeness. It feels like everything will be alright.




End file.
